1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote-controlled door lock, particularly to one able to be locked only by pressing the locking button of a remote controller, which sends out a locking signal to a circuit board to start the motor of an actuating device to rotate. Synchronously, the motor has its rotating shaft actuate a rotary member to rotate together with its notch, which rotates to reach the stopper of a deadbolt and firmly holds the stopper therein, making the deadbolt unable to be moved inward. Thus, even if the lock rods of a lock base are pried unlocked, the door lock is still impossible to be unlocked unless the actuating device is driven by a remote controller to release the deadbolt, having best effect of anti-theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional door lock, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a housing 10 installed inside with a lock base 11 provided at one side with lock rods 110 able to extend out of the through holes 100 in the sidewall of the housing 10. The lock base 11 has a lock core 111 with a keyhole 112 provided respectively at the inner and the outer side. A pull plate 12 has its front portion inserted in one side of the housing 10, having a fixing plate 120 inserted in the slide hole 101 of the housing 10 and abutting against the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10. In addition, the housing 10 is fitted inside with a deadbolt 13 having one end inserted through the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10 and secured with the fixing plate 120 of the pull plate 12, with a spring 130 fitted around the inner end of the deadbolt 13 near the fixing plate 102, and the other end fixed with a stopper 131 able to extend out of the through hole 103 in the sidewall of the housing 10. Thus, when a key is inserted in the keyhole 112 of the lock core 111 and turned around to actuate the lock rods 110 and the stopper 131 to move inward toward the housing 10, the door lock can be unlocked.
However, the conventional door lock has its lock rods 110 locked simply by a key, therefore it can easily be pried unlocked by certain unlocking tools, having hardly any effect of anti-theft.